


Antisèches et billets doux

by malurette



Category: Claudine - Colette
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Light Masochism, Multi, Puppy Love, Schoolgirls, one sentence collection, schoolgirl crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq fois cinquante phrases sur Mamzelle Claudine à l'école de Montigny, hors de l'école dans les bois, et plus tard dans sa vie à Paris... des petites phrases, comme un mot griffonné et passé en douce d'un pupitre à l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pas dans les normes

> **Titre :** Anti-sèches et billets doux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Claudine à l'école  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Claudine, Luce  
>  **Genre :** fragmentaire/ludique  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Colette et Willy, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** set #1, « normaux » pour une_phrase  
>  Pas de lien d'une phrase à l'autre.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une phrase (total, environ 1300 mots)
> 
> "Claudine et Luce, à l'école et dans la vie."

01 - _réconfort_  
Après une triste journée de brimades, Luce se console dans les bras de Claudine ; ses mots méchants à elle sont empreints de tendresse et elle sait comment taper pour effacer le souvenir des coups des autres.

02 - _baiser_  
Dès qu’elle en a l’occasion, Luce essaie d’embrasser Claudine : elle sait bien qu’un jour, elle y arrivera.

03 - _douceur_  
Luce est toute en caresses affectueuses et en soumission et cache le peu de méchanceté qu’elle a sous un parfait déguisement d’agneau.

04 - _souffrance_  
Non, Claudine ne lui fait jamais mal, même quand elle lui dit des méchancetés : ça n’est pas comme si elle l’ignorait !

05 - _pomme de terre_  
Quoi de plus rébarbatif que les cultures parmentières, qu’il s’agisse de leçons de géographie ou de problèmes arithmétiques, alors qu’il y a tellement plus intéressant dans cette salle de classe ?

06 - _pluie_  
Claudine pourrait facilement s’abriter de la pluie qui la surprend au bois en se cachant sous le feuillage d’un grand chêne, mais elle préfère laisser l’eau couler sur elle ; cette caresse est plus agréable que celle de n’importe qui.

07 - _chocolat_  
Si on demandait à Claudine pourquoi elle gave la petite Luce de bonbons, elle prétendrait que pendant que la fillette a la bouche pleine de chocolat, elle ne pense pas à l’embrasser.

08 - _bonheur_  
D’après la grande Anaïs, Claudine et Luce ont chacune une conception différente mais tout aussi bizarre du bonheur.

09 - _téléphone_  
Des fillettes de primaire jouent à se parler d’un bout à l’autre de la cour au moyen d’un long fil et de deux boîtes de carton ; trouvant l’idée excellente, Claudine tire sur les cheveux de Luce avant de lui murmurer n’importe quoi au creux de l’oreille.

10 - _oreilles_  
Claudine se fait câline et murmure des mots tendres à l’oreille de Luce, l’embrasse, et puis la mord.

11 - _nom_  
Claudine déteste le moment de l’appel, quand Mlle Sergent prononce ‘Lanthenay’ et lui rappelle que l’adorable fillette à ses côtés est toujours la sœur d’Aimée la traîtresse.

12 - _sensuel_  
Fanchette s’étire voluptueusement, rappelant à sa maîtresse les minauderies que fait sa Lucette pour lui plaire.

13 - _mort_  
Sur le bord de la route, il y a un renard mort, sans doute renversé par une carriole ; les écolières passent devant sans y prêter attention : la mort, ça ne concerne que les animaux et les petits vieux, pas les jeunes filles en fleur.

14 - _sexe_  
« La couchette », a décidé Claudine, c’est bon pour les adultes dégoûtants comme monsieur le député ou l’affreuse Rousse ou la perfide Mlle Aimée.

15 - _toucher_  
Les mains de Luce s’égarent continuellement du côté de Claudine, mais depuis le temps, elle ne pense plus à les pincer pour si peu.

16 - _faiblesse_  
Luce est molle et se laisse rudoyer sans rien dire, et depuis peu, elle déteint sur Claudine qui à son tour la laisse l’embraser sans protester.

17 - _larmes_  
Faire pleurer Luce est un jeu dont Claudine ne se lasse pas, et après, il lui reste encore à sécher ses pleurs.

18 - _vitesse_  
Quand elles jouent à chat dans la cour de l’école, personne n’est jamais assez rapide pour attraper Claudine, pas même Luce qui soupire après elle.

19 - _vent_  
Les jeunes demoiselles de l’école préfèrent que les instituteurs les visitent les jours de vent : elles ont les joues plus rouges et leurs jupes se soulèvent plus facilement, sans avoir besoin de trop en faire.

20 - _liberté_  
Claudine est une sauvageonne qui court les bois, un vif-esprit que personne ne peut mettre en cage ; certains l’en blâment, mais Luce l’admire pour ça.

21 - _vie_  
Le certificat d’études en poche, les voilà avec toute leur vie devant elles !

22 - _jalousie_  
Claudine voit d’un œil mauvais la manière dont Mlle Aimée regarde la directrice, et Luce fixe Claudine avec peut-être moins de hargne mais tout autant de regret.

23 - _mains_  
Claudine est la seule qui ait le droit de lever la main sur Luce.

24 - _goût_  
Ça étonne bien ses compagnes, que Mlle Claudine ait tant de goût à l’école.

25 - _adoration_  
À l’égard de Mlle Claudine, la petite Luce éprouve une dévotion sans pareille qu’elle ne cherche même pas à cacher.

26 - _à jamais_  
Si d’aventures Luce demande à Claudine quand elle acceptera de lui dire qu’elle l’aime, celle-ci répond joyeusement « jamais ! » en pensant que ses sentiments n’ont pas besoin d’être exprimés à haute voix.

27 - _sang_  
Une fois, Claudine griffe Luce trop fort et fait couler son sang ; pour se faire pardonner, elle le lèche et souffle sur la blessure et l’embrasse.

28 - _maladie_  
Déjà une semaine depuis la fin des vacances ; toujours aucune nouvelle de Mlle Claudine et Luce se ronge d’inquiétude.

29 - _mélodie_  
Qu’importe si les petites écolières chantent mal, quand Claudine peut mener la chorale et ravir tout le monde de sa voix d’ange !

30 - _étoile_  
Même de la fenêtre du pensionnat, on voit les étoiles, et Luce les observe le soir à la sauvette, priant pour que sa Claudine la regarde.

31 - _maison_  
Luce déteste le dortoir de l’école, qui n’est pas une vraie chambre, et regrette que jamais Mlle Claudine ne l’invite chez elle.

32 - _confusion_  
Parfois, Luce se demande amèrement si Claudine ne voit pas en elle une jolie poupée, une réplique de sa grande sœur, en plus obéissante.

33 - _peur_  
Luce a toujours peur de sa sœur, de Mlle Sergent, ou que Claudine ne l’aime plus ; Claudine n’a jamais peur de rien : elle répond avec insolence aux institutrices et sait que jamais Luce ne la quittera.

34 - _orage_  
Une fois de plus, Aimée tonne et tempête contre sa sœur pour des broutilles.

35 - _liens_  
Si Claudine décidait d’attacher sa petite Luce pour qu’elle ne s’éloigne pas d’elle, il est probable que la fillette vérifierait elle-même soigneusement chaque nœud.

36 - _magasin_  
Chez la modiste, Luce choisit les rubans pour sa robe de cérémonie avec beaucoup, beaucoup d’attention, cherchant la nuance exacte que sa Claudine lui a conseillée.

37 - _technologie_  
On raconte de part le village que bientôt, le télégraphe sera installé ; les instituteurs en sont ravis et les élèves s’en moquent éperdument.

38 - _cadeau_  
C’est dangereux de garder les preuves de leurs tricheries, pourtant Luce conservera précieusement les boulettes que Claudine lui a envoyées pendant les examens : elles portent les réponses qu’elle lui a généreusement offertes, preuve de l’attention qu’elle doit bien lui porter, tout de même.

39 - _sourire_  
Luce a ce sourire épanoui qui dévoile ses quenottes blanches, et Claudine a plus envie de l’embrasser que de la taper.

40 - _innocence_  
Petite cruche de Luce, qui ne comprend jamais rien à rien à ce qui se passe chez les adultes…

41 - _accomplissement_  
Un jour, son cher papa achèvera ses recherches sur les limaces, et ce sera le plus beau jour de sa vie, il en est convaincu.

42 - _nuages_  
Si jalouses qu’elles soient, les gamines ne se lassent pas de voir Claudine secouer sa crinière pour faire « le nuage » et voir les boucles auréoler son visage.

43 - _ciel_  
Claudine s’étonne tout de même qu’avec la couleur de ciel de ses beaux yeux, Claire ne laisse pas ses galants la renverser sur le dos et lui faire river le regard aux nues.

44 - _paradis_  
Un des nouveaux maîtres-adjoints à la fibre lyrique, débarquant tout juste, s’exclama que leur chère école était un havre de joie et de paix et qu’elle était peuplée de petits anges…

45 - _enfer_  
depuis que l’école est laïque et républicaine et que les institutrices s’embrassent à pleine bouche, il n’y a plus personne pour vouer à l’enfer les fillettes qui s’aiment… sauf peut-être les garçons jaloux, et encore, pas sérieusement.

46 - _soleil_  
Avec le retour des beaux jours, le soleil caresse les corps et encourage les peaux à se montrer à ses rayons, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de tous ceux qui passent devant la cour de récréation.

47 - _lune_  
Le teint trop pâle et l’esprit bien lunatique, cette petite demoiselle…

48 - _vagues_  
Difficile, quand on n’a jamais vu que le clapotis de la Thaize, de croire aux histoires qu’on vous raconte dans les livres, d’océan qui roule et qui danse, s’pas ?

49 - _cheveux_  
Peu importe l’avis de Claudine sur l’inutilité des papillotes, Luce fait des pieds et ses mains pour qu’elle accepte de lui friser les cheveux.

50 - _supernova_  
Secrètement, au creux de ses draps, elle caresse son corps jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente une étoile briller tout au fond, l’illuminer et finalement exploser et répandre le plaisir en elle.


	2. La fête tous les jours !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sûr qu'elles s'y plaisent, dans ce village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vie est une fête  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Claudine à l’école, Claudine à Paris  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** le village de Montigny, Claudine/Luce  
>  **Genre :** fragmentaire  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Colette et Willy, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** j'ai un peu abusé des side-pairings, je crois.  
>  **Thèmes :** set#2 - festifs pour une_phrase  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase, ~1350 en tout

01 - _calendrier_  
Sur le calendrier de Luce, les jours d’école sont amoureusement biffés, les jours de repos où elle se retrouve cloîtrée au pensionnat se retrouvent rageusement raturés.

02 - _feux d’artifice_  
Ne reculant devant rien, la municipalité décide de mettre en place des feux d’artifice pour la venue du ministre, qu’importe s’il fera encore jour !

03 - _cotillons_  
Choisir sa tenue pour la cérémonie est déjà en soit excitant, s’en vanter auprès des amies et passer des heures à causer chiffon et comparer les modèles l’est encore plus.

04 - _sapin_  
Claudine contemple, catastrophée, la tache de résine qui orne sa robe : elle savait bien qu’elle aurait dû choisir un chêne pour abriter sa rêverie champêtre, penser plus à l'arbre et moins à cette fille...

05 - _œufs_  
Le problème d’arithmétique de ce jour porte sur la production d’œufs d’un fermier, et l’on ricane en douce d’un certain instituteur qui paraît-il, ne range pas tous les siens dans le même panier.

06 - _masque_  
Parfois, Claudine se demande si le visage rougeaud de Mlle Sergent n’est pas un masque de carton-pâte…

07 - _boules_  
Pourquoi faut-il qu’à chaque fois qu’elles passent sur la place où les vieux jouent aux boules, qu’ils leur lancent des sous-entendus salaces ?

08 - _pétards_  
Un des garçons s’est paraît-il fait attraper par l’instituteur pour avoir introduit des pétards à l’école ; ce n’est pas chez les filles qu’un pareil manque de discrétion arriverait, note Claudine en lançant discrètement une bardane vers les sœurs Jaubert.

09 - _cadeau_  
Sa nomination à Montigny, soupire à part soi Aimée Lanthenay, n’était franchement pas un cadeau, en contemplant ses élèves…

10 - _galette_  
On rit encore, sur les bancs de l’école, de ce jour où trop pressées qu’elles étaient de s’embrasser, Mlle Sergent s’était par mégarde assise sur son chapeau en voulant prendre son Aimée sur ses genoux.

11 - _déguisement_  
Certaines filles portent des robes avec trop de rubans et décidément beaucoup trop de dentelles ; on dirait des fillettes qui jouent à la princesse, empêtrées dans la robe de mariée de leur mère.

12 - _Noël_  
 _Bien sûr, que Noël c’est pas drôle, toutes les filles repartent dans leurs familles, et moi je reste là, même toi tu ne viens plus voir !_

13 - _nouvel an_  
L’été s’en va, les jeunes filles retournent à l’école et entrent en classe supérieure, fières comme des paons de leur beau certificat d’études si chèrement obtenu deux mois auparavant.

14 - _soirée_  
 _Raconte-moi encore ce que vous faites le soir, après l’étude_ , demande Claudine curieuse de détails croustillants sur la vie de pensionnat de sa petite camarade préférée.

15 - _famille_  
Quand Claudine interroge Luce sur sa famille, celle-ci part d’un petit rire triste.

16 - _gâteau_  
Si seulement, se lamente Luce à part elle, si seulement elle n’était pas en pension mais chez elle et pouvait cuisiner pour son amie, elle pourrait essayer cette recette trouvée dans un roman, le gâteau des amoureux qui garantit la fidélité des sentiments…

17 - _papillote_  
Et les revoilà, comme chaque année, à tordre la tignasse des petites classes sur des bouts de papier…

18 - _lapin_  
Et revoilà le bon docteur qui se met en tête d’examiner tous les problèmes de ces petites demoiselles…

19 - _bûche_  
Claudine compare la grande Anaïs qui remplit le poêle de la classe à une brindille sèche, et cette dernière, furieuse, la menace de la bûche qu’elle s’apprête à enfourner.

20 - _Pâques_  
Claudine lui dit des mots vraiment méchants, puis l’ignore pendant trois jours entiers, comme si elle n’existait plus ; quand enfin, elle se remet à la griffer, Luce se sent revivre.

21 - _costume_  
Non franchement, est-ce qu’il se croyait drôle, le Dr Dutertre à répondre à Mlle Sergent qui le trouvait bien beau dans son nouveau costume, qu’elle le trouverait sans doute plus beau encore sans ?

22 - _or_  
Il n’y a pas de trésor plus précieux sur cette terre, se dit en elle-même Luce, que ces quelques fils d’or qui éclairent ci et là le châtain clair des cheveux de Claudine.

23 - _étoile_  
Quand Claudine est gentille avec elle, Luce a comme des étoiles dans les yeux.

24 - _champagne_  
Savoir de leur Fresnois natal ou de la Champagne ou de la Sologne dont on parle encours, qui détient le plus de trous perdus, qui s’en soucie vraiment…

25 - _horloge_  
Il en est plus d’une qui scrute anxieusement la pendule de la salle de classe, se demandant pourquoi elle tourne si lentement.

26 - _ami_  
Claire parle avec ferveur de son nouveau galant et Claudine s’amuse de sa naïveté.

27 - _Halloween_  
Ça, quand Mlle Aimée parle d’une fête où on transforme des navets en lanternes, tout le monde se dit que vraiment, ils sont fous ces anglais !

28 - _tradition_  
« He ma guéline, c’est comme ça, un point c’est tout ; pourquoi donc que ça changerait ? »

29 - _bougie_  
Luce avance la main pour moucher sa chandelle ; une goutte de cire lui tombe sur le doigt et elle tressaille, pensant à Claudine.

30 - _père fouettard_  
Jour d’inspection : c’est au tour de la directrice de trembler sous le regard du vieux bonhomme revêche.

31 - _cheminée_  
 _C’est comme ramoner une cheminée_ , croit expliquer la grande Anaïs, et ses compagnes poussent en chœur une exclamation d’horreur.

32 - _gigot_  
Une ancienne qui a quitté l’école l’an passé pour s’en aller se marier leur présente son bébé : tout rouge et saucissonné dans ses langes, Claudine trouve qu’il ressemble à un gigot.

33 - _réunion_  
Claudine n’a jamais rêvé revoir un jour sa Lucette, et quand bien même, ces retrouvailles dépassent tout ce qu’elle aurait pu imaginer.

34 - _indigestion_  
Claudine commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête des roucoulades de la Rousse et de sa petite Aimée.

35 - _décoration_  
« Ben non, monsieur, une jolie médaille, ça fait peut-être se pâmer certaines demoiselles, mais d’autres préfèrent les bijoux sur elles-mêmes et se fichent éperdument des vôtres ! »

36 - _surprise_  
Bien sûr que non, la fillette ne s’attendait pas à trouver sa grande sœur et la directrice en train de s’embrasser à un endroit pareil !

37 - _bal_  
« Et pour moi, Claudine, tu iras au bal, pour voir si les garçons me demandent de danser ? »

38 - _dessert_  
Claudine vole un baiser à Luce en revenant à l’école : plongée dans un livre, elle n’avait pas vu le temps passer pendant l’heure du déjeuner…

39 - _ho ! ho ! ho !_  
Le docteur député, sous un prétexte quelconque, est à nouveau fourré avec les institutrices, blaguant et riant à gorgée déployée.

40 - _sac_  
« Et voici le grenier ; je déclare la mise à sac des  Aphrodite ouverte ! »

41 - _défilé_  
L’une après l’autre, les fillettes passent au bureau de la maîtresse recevoir leur bulletin et leurs prix ; certaines en profitent pour se pavaner, mais bien sûr aucune n’est aussi belle que Mlle Claudine, se dit Luce, ni aussi mignonne que sa Lucette, se dit Claudine.

42 - _maquillage_  
En cachette, elles frottent sur leurs lèvres des pétales de géranium et tentent de s’épaissir les cils avec un peu de suie.

43 - _gueule de bois_  
"À force de manger des crayons, l’Anaïs, c’est normal que tu ressembles à ça !"

44 - _flirt_  
Quoi qu’elle puisse les mépriser et détester le contact de leurs paluches, mine de rien, Claudine se sent tout de même flattée quand ces messieurs lui comptent fleurette.

45 - _foule_  
Le "drapeau national" fend la foule des badauds, bouquets en main, en direction du ministre, presque sans se faire pincer la taille.

46 - _sortie_  
La sortie des classes étaient accueillie, jour après jour, avec soulagement pour les institutrices et la majorité des élèves, et tristesse pour Luce qui voyait alors sa Claudine s’éloigner jusqu’au jour suivant et les murs du pensionnat se refermer sur elle.

47 - _bouchon_  
A cause de la grande fête qui s’annonce, les rues sont encombrées : plus rien ne circule, la foule se presse ; certains jeunes gens profitent de la bousculade pour laisser courir leurs mains sur les jeunes filles et certaine jeune fille en profite pour saisir la main de sa compagne, de peur de la laisser échapper.

48 - _vacances_  
Pour Luce, c’est une triste semaine qui s’annonce, seule avec sa sœur et sa directrice, sans Claudine…

49 - _départ_  
La nouvelle du départ du monsieur aux limaces et de son espiègle fille s’est répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le village.

50 - _valises_  
Claudine se souvient encore parfaitement du jour où Luce avait débarqué à Montigny, toute perdue entre sa grande sœur et ses valises.


	3. En adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme elle l'aime, comme elle l'aime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Luce aime Mlle Claudine religieusement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Claudine à l’école, Claudine à Paris  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Claudine/Luce, mention de quelques autres en passant  
>  **Genre :** fragmentaire  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Collette et Willy, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** set #3 – religieux pour une_phrase  
> Pas de lien d'une phrase à l'autre.  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu de sado-maso light, mais c'est canon.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase, environ 1300 mots en tout

01 - _paix_  
La bibliothèque de son père est le coin le plus tranquille de la terre, là où même Fanchette reste calme, et où elle peut oublier les criailleries de fillettes de l’école.

02 - _croix_  
C’est joli, ce bijou, au bout d’une petite chaîne bien trop fine pour étrangler qui que ce soit, qui chatouillera juste un peu si on tire dessus…

03 - _symbole_  
Claudine griffe consciencieusement Luce, apposant sa marque : _voyez, celle-ci m’appartient !_

04 - _plaie_  
Elle a tapé trop fort et maintenant, sa petite Luce saigne…

05 - _bois_  
Parfois, Claudine regrette que Luce ne puisse comprendre le plaisir qu’elle a à courir les bois ; si elle pouvait le partager, elle l’y emmènerait bien volontiers.

06 - _blanc_  
Blanche la robe, comme toutes les autres, et blancs aussi les rubans, elle sera époustouflante.

07 - _vin_  
Les filles discutent de leurs bouteilles et Marie s’horrifie : comment, du _sirop_ dans son vin ?

08 - _pâtes_  
Trop bonne pâte, les Jaubert et cette pauvre Marie, ça n’est même pas intéressant d’essayer de s’imaginer quoi que ce soit sur elles…

09 - _sérum_  
Le docteur Dutertre est un peu remonté dans leur estime quand il a tout fait pour obtenir des instituts de Paris un sérum anti-rabique pour tenter de soigner un garçon du village mordu par un chien errant.

10 - _pardon_  
Bien qu’elle n’aie rien fait de mal, Luce s’excuse d’avoir ennuyé Claudine, laquelle oublie aussitôt.

11 - _fils_  
Lors du cours de couture, Claudine s’empêtre dans ses fils et Luce les démêle patiemment.

12 - _buisson_  
Avec le retour du printemps, les gars courent après les filles et se cachent dans les bois et Claudine ne serait pas surprise –quoique tout de même un peu fâchée- si un jour elle en trouvait à s’embrasser dans ses buissons.

13 - _feu_  
La prochaine fois, elle jettera plutôt sa lettre d’amour dans le poêle de la classe et ne la regardera même pas brûler.

14 - _sentence_  
Cette fois, l’impertinente sait qu’elle est allée trop loin et n’a plus qu’à attendre la sentence, crânement, défiant la Directrice du regard.

15 - _banc_  
Assises à leurs pupitres, ces demoiselles étudient sérieusement ; sous leur banc, les pieds sortis des sabots se taquinent discrètement.

16 - _est_  
Le matin, Luce guette le côté du ciel qui rougit ; c’est par là qu’arrive Claudine !

17 - _saint_  
Si le pauvre sous-maître qui se meurt d’amour pour cette dévergondée de même pas maîtresse et se fiche éperdument de ses frasques n’est pas simplement idiot, alors c’est qu’il a vraiment le cœur bien généreux !

18 - _Hercule_  
Marie a mis la main sur une mythologie grecque ; Claudine, un sourire assuré aux lèvres, soutient qu’Hercule est célèbre pour un treizième travail dont les livres ne parlent pas, et ne fait glousser qu’Anaïs en suggérant qu’il s’agissait de transformer cinquante filles en femmes en l’espace d’une nuit.

19 - _Pierre_  
Claire parle de son ami Pierre avec enthousiasme, _des yeux verts, te rends-tu compte ?_ et même si elle sait que comme à son habitude dans quelques semaines tout sera fini, Claudine pour une fois approuve : _oui, les yeux verts, c’est admirable_. 

20 - _marche_  
Chaque fois que la Directrice descend en catastrophe de son estrade pour rejoindre son Aimée, les élèves se prennent à craindre ou à souhaiter, c’est selon, qu’elle manque la marche…

21 - _rempart_  
Une muraille autour du cœur, qu’elle s’est construit, la fillette, mais comme de bien entendu, elle a sa poterne secrète pour laisser passer une certaine demoiselle de sa connaissance.

22 - _oiseau_  
Luce, entre ses mains, semble à Claudine aussi fragile qu’un moineau, une petite chose toute chaude et toute tremblante qu’elle pourrait déchirer sans effort si elle n’y prend pas garde.

23 - _rivière_  
Des jeunes filles bien ne sont pas censées aller se baigner à la rivière, bien sûr, mais il fait si chaud cet été, personne n’ira le dire à leurs mères !

24 - _fidélité_  
Ce soir-là, Luce se coupe une mèche de cheveux et jure qu’elle attendra pour toujours le retour de Claudine.

25 - _destruction_  
Les jolies choses sont tellement agréables à casser, se dit Claudine en caressant distraitement la peau douce de Luce.

26 - _rituel_  
Appel, leçon de morale, attente cinq minutes que la maîtresse ait fini sa « conversation » avec sa collègue, venue lui poser une question quelconque avant le début du premier cours…

27 - _soumission_  
Parfois, la docilité excessive de Luce exaspère Claudine ; bon sang, qu’elle se secoue un peu, qu’elle se rebelle contre ce qu’on lui inflige !

28 - _culte_  
« Je t’assure, la Directrice doit prendre Mlle Lanthenay pour une déesse et l’adorer comme une païenne, c’est pas possible autrement, tout ça ! »

29 - _fuite_  
Encore un problème de baignoire et de robinet ; Marie Belhomme se lamente : _Luce, ne peux-tu pas demander à Mlle Aimée de nous soumettre quelque chose de moins atroce au moins pour les mathématiques ?_

30 - _rouge_  
La peau de Luce se colore sous les coups, d’une nuance de rouge chaque fois différente selon les tapes, les griffures ou les méchants sous-entendus.

31 - _monolithe_  
Quelque chose de rassurant, dans la folie ambiante qui s’empare du village pour la venue de l’officiel, c’est ce cher papa qui reste absolument constant dans son petit délire habituel, devenant un bloc de normalité dans le chaos total.

32 - _sacre_  
Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont pu rire le jour où, s’étant magistralement étalé, un sous-maître avait sacré comme un charretier, aggravant encore le ridicule de sa situation !

33 - _sanctuaire_  
Cette bibliothèque où elle cache ses pensées secrètes, Claudine n’y amènera jamais personne, même pas sa mignonne Lucette.

34 - _augure_  
Anaïs fait semblant de lire l’avenir dans les nuages et annonce à Luce que si elle veut partager le même bonheur conjugal que sa sœur et la Directrice, il faudra qu’elle supporte une Claudine qui deviendra de plus en plus folle au fil des ans.

35 - _supplique_  
Une fois de plus, Luce quémande un baiser, une caresse, un mot tendre, les yeux humides, prête à s’agenouiller.

36 - _chant_  
L’une déteste les cours de chant, parce qu’on y écorche tant la musique, l’autre les adore parce qu’elle peut y entendre sa voix.

37 - _orateur_  
Le député expédie son discours, personne n’y comprend rien, mais on lui fait quand même un triomphe ; que la fête commence !

38 - _communauté_  
D’accord, son école est une véritable bande de fous, et le reste du village à vrai dire c’est pas tellement mieux, mais elle les aime bien et est heureuse de vivre là.

39 - _désert_  
Quand l’été vient et que les pensionnaires retournent dans leurs familles, que le dortoir se vide, Luce le trouve encore plus lugubre et espère en vain que sa Claudine l’en sortira et l’emmènera chez elle.

40 - _immolation_  
Luce s’offre docilement aux piques de Claudine, qui la transpercent avec une délicieuse cruauté.

41 - _félicité_  
Les mines d’imbéciles heureuses des Jaubert, pouah ! Claudine préfère encore souffrir d’un beau tourment comme dans les livres que d’atteindre ce stade de félicité abrutie.

42 - _guerre_  
Parmi les pensionnaires, les ragots courent sur les unes et les autres ; une véritable guerre des rumeurs est déclarée.

43 - _couronne_  
La couronne de marguerites, au front de Claudine, la fait ressembler à une des déesses dont parlent les livres qu’elle aime tant lire.

44 - _lys_  
Anaïs s’en est bien moquée, mais, d’après Luce, une couronne de lys aurait été des plus seyantes pour sa Claudine.

45 superstitieux  
Soigneusement, Luce trace l’empicassement autour de la petite boîte qu’elle destine à sa Claudine qui s’en va…

46 - _dôme_  
Allongée sous la voûte de ses arbres chéris, Claudine finit par se dire que peut-être un jour, elle montrera cet endroit à Luce, l’arrondi des branchages qui l’entoure devrait lui plaire.

47 - _séparation_  
Claudine quitte son Montigny chéri le cœur lourd, y laissant une Luce effondrée, voulant s’imaginer qu’à Paris la vie sera plus excitante.

48 - _état_  
Que la grande fête organisée soit à l’origine à la gloire du pays et du gouvernement, tout le monde l’a oublié, l’important c’est que tous les regards du canton se tournent vers Montigny.

49 - _cercle_  
Elle se souvient d’un jour de printemps où les filles avaient entamé une partie de furet et où elles s’étaient poursuivies l’une l’autre toute autour du cercle.

50 - _foi_  
Luce croit dur comme fer en sa Claudine, elle reviendra bien un jour auprès d’elle…


	4. Tous des cinglés...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui, la vie est belle pour elles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tous des cinglés à Montigny !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Claudine à l’école, Claudine à Paris, Claudine s’en va  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ~~Claudine/la vie~~ , Claudine/Luce, et quelques autres  
>  **Genre :** fragmentaire  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Colette et Willy, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** set #2 – débiles pour une_phrase  
>  **Avertissement :** peut-être quelques légers anachronismes ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase, ~1500 au total

01 - _roulette_  
Un diable découvert entre deux caisses de livres fit la joie des jeunes filles montées au grenier qui s’essayèrent à la glisse sur le plancher poussiéreux.

02 - _Mercure_  
Elles ont entendu des adultes louer le Mercure de France ; c’est égal, de ce qu’elles ont lu, elles préfèrent toujours Aphrodite.

03 - _violette_  
Au bord du sous-bois, les premières violettes déploient leurs pétales, et Claudine en repère une qui sera encore plus jolie dans certaines boucles châtain que sur le bas-côté.

04 - _chapelure_  
Consciencieusement, Anaïs réduit en miettes un vieux bout de pain sec : voilà qui fera un excellent poil-à-gratter pour la petite nouvelle, puisque cette rosse de Claudine lui a interdit de lui faire de nouvelles taches d’encres !

05 - _cutter ___  
Un coupe-papier à la main, Claudine menace le plus légèrement du monde, d’éborgner la prochaine qui lui cherchera noise.

06 - _livre_  
Souvent, il arrive à Luce de regretter ne pas être un livre, pour se glisser entre les mains de Claudine et se faire effeuiller.

07 - _façade_  
La façade d’indifférence que leurs institutrices s’efforcent de porter ne convainc aucune des élèves, aussi fissurée que les murs de la vieille école.

08 - _ventilateur_  
Dès le début de l’été, lors des récréations, les feuilles de notes amenées par ces demoiselles "pour réviser" sont promues éventails.

09 - _papier cadeau_  
Les élèves rivalisent de coquetterie pour recouvrir leurs livres, cherchant à s’offrir le plaisir de faire toujours mieux que la voisine.

10 - _bureau_  
Sur le coin de son pupitre, quand elle est sûre que personne ne regarde, Luce grave ses initiales et celles de Mlle Claudine.

11 - _scotch_  
Anaïs rapporte une rumeur qu’elle dit tenir de l’école des garçons : des bouteilles d’alcool auraient été découvertes, cachées dans un coin de leur remise !

12 - _calepin_  
Anaïs exhiba fièrement un petit carnet : son premier carnet de bal ! et Claudine de se moquer, suggérant que personne ne s’y inscrirait.

13 - _sac_  
« Voici vos compostions : toutes à fourrer dans le même sac de médiocrité, Claudine exceptée, _hélas_ , » annonce Mlle Sergent.

14 - _musique_  
Ennuyé par la dernière démonstration chorale, le député propose de débloquer des fonds pour offrir un piano à l’école de Montigny.

15 - _calendrier_  
Les plus jeunes se battent presque pour avoir l’honneur de tourner les pages de l’éphéméride, sous l'oeil plus ou moins blasé de leurs aînées.

16 - _charrette_  
La carriole qui les mène à la gare tangue dangereusement dans un virage ; toutes glapissent : certaines de peur, d'autres d’excitation...

17 - _repas_  
À l’heure du déjeuner, celles qui restent à l’école le midi déballent leurs gamelles ; une fois, Anaïs a méchamment plaisanté, demandant à Claudine si elle n’avait pas peur de laisser sa petite fiancée à la merci d’un tas de paysannes qui se feraient un plaisir de la manger toute crue, et s’est pris une taloche en retour.

18 - _chocolat_  
Claudine choisit très soigneusement le parfum des bonbons qu’elle offrira à sa petite Luce ; ils n’ont pas tous le même effet sur elle…

19 - _nouille ___  
Il y a eu, une fois, une institutrice venue d’un coin obscur de la France, très loin de Montigny, qui au lieu d’ _arnie_ , disait _nouille_ aux fillettes pas dégourdies ; elles ne la regretteront pas.

20 - _poster_  
Luce déteste devoir écrire à sa mère, passer sous silence ce que fait sa sœur puisque leurs parents n’y croient pas, devoir supplier à cause de ce qu’elle ne fait pas, et là encore ils refusent d’entendre, et elle déteste devoir aller jusqu’au bureau de poste et faire envoyer sa lettre par cet horrible employé, elle déteste ça tout autant que d’écrire.

21 - _pocky_  
Renaud passe à sa femme toutes ses expériences sur les douceurs, des bananes trop mûres au chocolat grillé, mais s’étonne un peu quand elle se met en tête de couvrir de sirop ces fins biscuits rapportés d’Alsace par un ami.

22 - _écartèlement_  
Quand la grande Anaïs la tire méchamment par la manche, Luce a envie de pleurer ; quand c’est sa Claudine qui se fait méchante et lui tord le bras, elle se laisse faire avec bonheur malgré la douleur.

23 - _faux_  
Marcel, habillé en fille, ressemble bien trop à Luce, et Claudine ne peut lui pardonner de se transformer en imitation.

24 - _vrai_  
« Je crois que je vous aime, » déclare Annie, et à ce moment elle ressemble vraiment à Luce ; c’est donc avec un pincement au cœur que Claudine répond sincèrement qu’elle sait, mais qu’elle ne partage pas ces sentiments.

25 - _crayon_  
Pour la plus grande joie d’Anaïs (et l'amusement de ses condisciples), on a fait livrer de nouveaux crayons, et ils ont l’air absolument délicieux.

26 - _banane_  
Personne ne cherchera à discuter le goût de Claudine pour les bananes trop mûres…

27 - _chat_  
Bien sûr, que Claudine préfère la compagnie de Fanchette à celle des humains, voyons, elle au moins est civilisée !

28 - _vache_  
"Vieille peau de vache," souffle Anaïs entre ses dents après que Mlle Sergent lui ait rendu son essai.

29 - _69_  
« Mlle Belhomme, passez au tableau et extrayez le plus grand diviseur de 69 et 135. »

30 - _lo ~~o~~ se_  
Une pensée émue, je vous prie, pour ce pauvre gars qui soupire après ces demoiselles et les trouve tellement charmantes ensemble, sans comprendre que justement, elles sont l’une à l’autre et pas pour lui !

31 - _cœur_  
 _Et puis voici mon cœur, qui ne bat que pour vous_ , récite Luce pour plaire à sa Claudine.

32 - _cire_  
Ce soir-là, quand elle mouche sa bougie, un peu de cire coule sur les doigts de Luce, et elle se prend à rêver que Claudine la morde.

33 - _dent_  
Les petites dents blanches de Luce, bien alignées entre ses lèvres roses, résistent aux bonbons qu’elle suce avec tant de plaisir et parfois Claudine se demande ce que ça ferait si pour fois, c’est elle qui se laissait mordre.

34 - _législation_  
« Il devrait y avoir une loi pour que les députés n’embêtent pas les institutrices sous le nez des élèves, tout de même ! »

35 - _bonbon_  
Luce suce pensivement les pastilles de menthe que Claudine lui offre, les savourant comme un baiser.

36 - _lit_  
Claudine a une fois décrit sa chambre à Luce et l’image du lit-bateau, comparé au dortoir du pensionnat, lui semble le paradis –surtout avec l’idée de sa camarade dedans.

37 - _tabouret_  
Quand Mlle Sergent envoie Marie Belhomme au coin, sur la tabouret de la honte, heureusement sans bonnet d’âne mais avec panonceau exposant aux yeux du monde les fautes commises dans son dernier devoir, Luce se demande ce que dirait Claudine de la voir, elle, assise là avec une pancarte proclamant : « je prête plus d’attention à ma voisine qu’à la maîtresse » ?

38 - _string_  
Quand Marie Belhomme se plaignit des pantalons qui lui laissaient des plis sur les fesses, ce fut au tour d’Anaïs de se moquer : elle n’avait qu’à découper son linge et le réduire au strict minimum, si elle le trouvait trop encombrant !

39 - _herbe_  
Passant par le bois, Claudine cueille avec mille précaution cette petite plante qui, tendrement glissée dans l’encolure de Luce, la grattera terriblement et provoquera à n’en pas douter rougeur et larmes délicieuses.

40 - _homosexuel_  
Un des sous-maîtres, une fois, a prononcé un vilain mot pour désigner Mlle Sergent et son Aimée.

41 - _famille_  
Quand Marie demanda si la vie avec les autres pensionnaire, c’était comme vivre avec une famille nombreuse, Luce répondit tristement que oui.

42 - _trou_  
Quand elle pense à l’autre, elle ressent un vide terrible, tout au fond d’elle.

43 - _babillage_  
La petite Luce papote, racontant sa vie et ouvrant son cœur à Claudine, qui l’écoute d’une oreille distraite.

44 - _langue_  
« Mlle la Directrice, elle tenait l’institutrice sur ses genoux, et elle lui a mis sa langue dans la bouche ! »

45 - _oreillons_  
Une épidémie qui s’abat sur l’école, le pensionnat mis en quarantaine, et Luce pleure, non pas sur ses joues enflées, mais sur Claudine qui lui manque tant !

46 - _nuit_  
La nuit est le moment le plus horrible de sa vie, se dit Luce, entourée des soupirs de ses camarades de dortoir, regrettant terriblement le soleil, Claudine, son sourire…

47 - _vampire_  
Le livre s’appelle Carmilla et Luce n’y comprend pas grand chose, mais pleure quand même parce que les personnages lui rappellent un peu Mlle Claudine et elle-même.

48 - _vapeurs_  
Une fois de plus, Mlle Aimée n’est pas descendue donner la classe du matin ; une fois de plus, elle prétend souffrir de ses vapeurs ; une fois de plus, la Directrice envoie complaisamment sa pauvre collègue surveiller les deux cours à la place de sa protégée.

49 - _X_  
Claudine fait la moue : 17 seulement, « pour quelques propos hors-sujet », puis elle se penche sur sa voisine éplorée, dont la copie est barrée d’un gros X rouge et se dit que ça n’est pas si mal, en fin de compte.

50 - _zoo_  
Pourquoi organiser une sortie au zoo du chef-lieu quand l’école-même est une telle ménagerie ?


	5. Savoir profiter de la vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme des petites bouchées faciles à picorer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des petites douceurs de la vie...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Claudine à l'École (et suites)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Claudine/Luce et quelques autres   
> **Genre :** fragmentaire  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Colette, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** set 4, « culinaires » pour une_phrase  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase, environ un millier de mots au total

01 - _Fouet_  
Même quand elle ne frappe pas physiquement, Claudine a la langue cinglante et vise toujours juste.

02 - _Mètre_  
Elles sont censées être éloignées de plusieurs décimètres au moins sur ce banc d’école tout neuf, assez spacieux pour qu’elles aient leurs aises ; comment Luce se débrouille-t-elle toujours pour se rapprocher autant de Claudine ?

03 - _Viande_  
Elles sont tellement maigrichonnes, ces demoiselles, quand se rembourreront-elles un peu ?

04 - _Casse-noix_  
De l’entraînement pour repousser les avances des garçons, ça, Claudine en a à revendre…

05 - _Couteau_  
Comment peux-tu dire que tu t’en vas avec un air tellement ravi ; tu me fends le cœur, va !

06 - _Lampée_  
Quand Claudine, de loin en loin, autorise Luce à l’embrasser, celle-ci en profite avec enthousiasme, en vitesse, intensément, et en même temps s’efforce maladroitement pour ne pas sembler trop goulue de peur de s’en voir trop vite priver encore.

07 - _Farce_  
Ce fut une vaste blague que leur adolescence ; qu’est-ce qu’elles auront ri dans cette école !

08 - _Beurre_  
S’il y avait un journal pas sérieux à Montigny, sûr qu’il ferait son beurre en prenant Claudine comme correspondante à l’école !

09 - _Fontaine_  
« Peut-être, si tu es sage, te montrerai-je une source que j’aime beaucoup, cachée au fond du bois. »

10 - _Farine_  
« Allez, vous êtes bien faites de la même farine ta sœur et toi, mais tu manques (heureusement !) encore d’entraînement. »

11 - _Sucre_  
Tout sucre tout miel la petite Lucette ; mais attention, à force, ça colle !

12 - _Cacahouète_  
Et une leçon de géographie sur les productions des différentes colonies… plutôt que des denrées alimentaires auxquelles elles ne goûteront sans doute jamais ces demoiselles préfèreraient qu’on leur parle des tissus auxquels elles rêveront pour s’habiller en princesses exotiques !

13 - _Soupe_  
Un jour qu’il pleut à seaux est un prétexte fameux pour ôter leurs blouses trempées comme des soupes et rester en jupon et chemise l’une contre l’autre près du poêle.

14 - _Martini_  
« Me feras-tu goûter à ta bouteille ? »

15 - _Cochon_  
« Tu en sais des choses que tu ne devrais pas, Claudine, oh, n’as-tu pas honte ? »

16 - _Fruit_  
Cueillir les petites pommes de ses joues et, pourquoi pas ? de ses seins…

17 - _Flambe_  
Peut-être que si Luce y met assez d'ardeur, la passion dont elle brûle pour Mademoiselle Claudine lui sera enfin rendue ?

18 - _Tare_  
Ce n’est que bien plus tard, à Paris, que Claudine goûte la chance qu’elles ont eu dans leur jeunesse où personne n’y voyait rien d’anormal à ce qu’une fille soit « pour femmes ».

19 - _Navet_  
Pour une fois que son livre l’ennuie !

20 - _Safran_  
Luce a le même charme qu’un crocus qui fleurit discrètement dans les bois…

21 - _Batteur_  
Une de ces unions qui ne fait jamais appel au crieur public pour en publier les bans au village...

22 - _Métal_  
Des bijoux d’or ou d’argent, pour quoi faire ? les simples rubans et les fleurs naturelles les avantagent beaucoup plus.

23 - _Féculent_  
« Tu es le sucre, le sel et la couleur de la vie ; sans toi, tout n’est qu’un triste champ de patates. »

24 - _Liqueur_  
Elle lui fait tourner la tête, enivrante…

25 - _Dentiste_  
« Tu vas voir que bientôt, le Docteur Dutertre se mêlera de vouloir aller les inspecter dedans la bouche aussi ? avec sa langue, bien évidemment… »

26 - _Unité_  
Les énoncés des problèmes de mathématiques, tous plus rébarbatifs les uns que les autres aux yeux de Claudine, Luce pourtant jongle avec sans souci aucun.

27 - _Ornement_  
Il faudrait une fillette toute mignonne comme celle-ci dans chaque salle de classe, la vie est plus belle avec.

28 - _Rustique_  
He bien oui, elles viennent d’un trou perdu où l’on cause pâtois et où l’on n’a pas de manières, et alors ?

29 - _Appétissant_  
Tant de chair fraîche !

30 - _Assiette_  
He bien non, à se dire que sa Claudine va l’abandonner, sûr que Luce n’est pas dans son assiette, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

31 - _Langue_  
« Ça te manque, vrai, l’époque où l’Aimée te donnait ces cours d’Anglais ? »

32 - _Carcasse_  
Imaginer les nuits du Certifcat d'Études que Luce a passé dans le même lit que cette grande perche froide d’Anaïs !

33 - _Croustillant_  
Les détails incongrus que Claudine connaît sur les choses de la vie, corrects ou erronés, ne rendent les conversations que plus intéressantes !

34 - _Goût_  
« Que j’ai de goût quand je suis avec toi ! »

35 - _Préparation_  
L’anticipation, beaucoup de plaisir, en plus de la réalisation même, blablabla, composition française classique et ça s’avère une réalité aussi, finalement.

36 - _Péché_  
Aucun mal à cela, non, non.

37 - _Tambouille_  
Vas-y qu’elle va la cuisiner, cette petite, jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui raconte tous ses secrets, et qu’elle lui en invente d’autres tout exprès pour la satisfaire !

38 - _Bol_  
Ses cheveux coupés ras sur la nuque… bien sûr ils repousseront et grâce à leurs boucles naturelles l’effet n’est pas trop horrible, mais avec eux c’est symboliquement toute l’époque de son enfance avec le temps de l’école et ses joies simples qui s’en vont.

39 - _Hotte_  
Seule au coin de la cheminée avec Fanchette, Claudine se remémore parfois les après-midi passées dans ce salon avec son Aimée et se demande pourquoi elle refuse si net d'inviter la petite Luce à sa place.

40 - _Bourgogne_  
Claudine n’échangerait pas son Montigny pour les plus belles (dit-on) autres régions de France ni du reste du monde.

41 - _Chaire_  
L’exemple que leur prêchent Mademoiselle Sergent et sa belle Aimée !

42 - _Melon_  
« Le Docteur, les nouveaux sous-maîtres, les deux maîtresses, la petite sœur, et combien d’autres ? tout le monde te court après, ma chère ; attention à n’en pas attraper la grosse tête. »

43 - _Broutille_  
Trois fois rien, l’attachement de cette petite, pense-t-elle.

44 - _Confiserie_  
Elle ne l’a pas séduite avec seulement des pastilles de menthe, allons !

45 - _Gâterie_  
Une caresse, de temps en temps, un petit compliment, il faut bien la flatter un peu dans le sens du poil, cette petite chatte.

46 - _Noix_  
Mais non, si sauvage et si hardie qu'elle soit, cette Claudine n'est pas du genre à craquer les noix – elle n'a que faire de ces messieurs, vraiment.

47 - _Cave_  
Comme tout est creux, vide et sans intérêt, sans elle !

48 - _Chaleur_  
L’été qui revient ravive encore les coquetteries des petites élèves et échauffe les esprits de tous.

49 - _Prise_  
He bien oui, quel dommage pour toutes les jeunes filles : Mademoiselle Claudine s’est trouvé un galant officiel.

50 - _Art_  
Petite Luce sera toujours plus appétissante que les Rubens, tiens.


End file.
